Digging Holes
by EmeraldDragons
Summary: Freddie, Sam, and Sam's little devil son, Jordan, spend the day at the beach. Who knows what you might find when you're digging holes? *Seddie fluff one-shot* Disclaimer: Sam and Freddie belong together. Fine, they belong to iCarly, Dan Schneider, and TeenNick.


"Ow! Jordan, please let go of me. Ow!"

I glance over and see my one-year-old son, Jordan, clenching onto my nub of a boyfriend Freddie's finger and twisting it as hard as he could. Jord's clear blue eyes glint happily with mischief. I laugh. What can I say? Those eyes are identical to mine.

"Sam! Help me! Your demon child is going to break my finger!" Freddie glares at me while trying to shake Jordan loose. I grin and kiss my son's soft forehead.

"That's my baby. Beat up that nerd."

I punch the nub's shoulder and he squeals.

"Aw, Sam! Can't you help a guy here?"

"Seriously, Fredwad, you're getting beat by a one-year-old."

"YOUR one-year-old!"

Jord giggles and lets go of Freddie's finger. He sticks out his tiny pink tongue and made an adorable face. I can almost see Fredweird's heart melt as he sighs and tickles Jordan's belly, making him squeal with delight.

"You're lucky I love you," Frederly grumbles to the baby innocently smiling up at him. I just smile. My son loves to pick on the dork as much as I do and my boyfriend being the wonderful guy he is takes it lovingly.

We reach a clear spot near the clear turquoise ocean and I set up our beach umbrella in the soft white sand. I lay out the beach towel and place the cooler and my backpack on it to hold it down. I take off my white cover-up and jean shorts, revealing my maroon bikini. Turning around, I hear happy giggles.

Freddie has placed my baby boy on the sand a few feet closer to the ocean and now Jord is happily poking at the sand. My boyfriend is crouching next to him, grinning at me with that dorky grin of his.

"What are you smiling about, Fredalupe?"

"Oh, nothing. You're just so beautiful," he murmurs, hands moving to my slender waist and pulling me close. My breath catches in my throat as I gaze into his chocolate brown eyes, my hands resting on his strong bare chest. He has a glazed look in his eye and I smirk in my head before shoving him backward.

"SAM!"

He glares up at me from the ground before his expression changes. Before I can process it, he tackles me to the ground as well, laying on top of me.

"You nub. Did you just attack me? Be glad you look extremely hot today," I mumble as he lowers his lips to mine. They're so soft and oh-

My lips suddenly lose contact with his and my eyes open as I hear him yelp. He is on his back on the sand with Jord giggling hysterically next to him. Jord had pushed him over. I shake my head and swoop up my son in my arms.

"Aw, Mommy was just having a little fun."

Fredwich sits up with a groan, rubbing his head.

"He just likes to hurt me, doesn't he?"

"Well, he IS my son."

I sit down on the sand with my baby on my lap and Freddie sighs, reaching over to pat Jord's head. Jord snaps his head forward, trying to bite Frednub's finger before my boyfriend jerks back with another yelp. Jord looks up at me proudly. Fredpus rolls his eyes playfully.

"Like mother like son. Sam, I'm gonna go get some food for us. Could you dig a 2 feet deep hole here so we can fill it with water for Jord to play in?" he asks, indicating to the circle he marked in front of us with the shovel.

"Ooh, Mama loves food," I squeal as Freddie kisses my head and heads off to the boardwalk.

"Don't forget the ham, Fredlumps. And the bacon. And the fried chicken. And beef jerky. And ribs. And pepperoni pizza. And chocolate cake wouldn't hurt." Mama loves her meat and sweets.

I place Jord gently on the sand to play while I start digging the hole. Watching my darling son, my mind starts to wander.

_I was shaking, tears streaming down my face as that jerk of a boyfriend forced himself on me after I repeatedly told him no and pleaded for him to stop. I tried to push and fight him off but he was too strong with lust, pinning my arms down. No one could save me. The music from the party downstairs was too loud and muffled my screams. I squeezed my eyes shut and whimpered in pain, waiting for it to be over._

_Suddenly, the door was busted open and body weight was lifted off me. My eyes flew open to the sight of Freddie throwing the jerk against the wall. I couldn't move, only watch. The jerk growled at Freddie and lunged at him but Freddie grabbed his collar and flung him back._

_"YOU ASSHOLE! STAY AWAY FROM HER! HOW DARE YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Freddie screamed as he punched the jerk over and over again with rage. He didn't stop until the jerk was a bloody unconscious mess on the floor._

_I was in shock. Freddie came to save me? Freddie managed to beat up the muscular jock? My dorkish nub?_

_Freddie's wild eyes fell on me on the bed before he quickly averted his eyes. Walking over, he put his jacket around me and sat down, breathing heavily. I was trembling and broke down. I sobbed uncontrollably into his chest as he held me close._

_"It's okay, Sammy. You're safe now. I got you. It's okay," he whispered, rubbing my back soothingly. I clung onto Freddie like my life depended on him. The jerk he had beaten up took my virginity. I could never get it back. I was only eighteen. I had wanted to save myself for the man I love. For my little nub. I cried and cried in Freddie's arms until I ran out of tears._

_Freddie grabbed my clothes and carried me home to his room. I curled up in his arms tiredly as he carried me. When we entered his apartment, I could hear his mom._

_"Fredward Benson! Do you know what time it- Samantha? Freddie, what is she doing here? What-"_

_"Mom! Not now."_

_He laid me down on his bed and covered me with a soft, warm blanket._

_"Goodnight, Sam. I love you," he murmured, placing a light kiss on my cheek before leaving the room._

_I tried to respond but everything was so hazy. As I faded into sleep, I heard Freddie and his mom faintly arguing outside the door._

_I woke up the next morning to Freddie's warm brown eyes watching me. I sat up and tears filled my eyes once again as the events of the previous night came flooding back and my heart felt like it was being stabbed. Freddie pulled me into a hug and let me cry._

_When I finally calmed down and my fingers stroked the bruises on his fists._

_"I love you, Freddie."_

_Did I just say that out loud? I didn't just say that, right? Please tell me he didn't hear that. What if he doesn't love me back? Sure, he saved me but he's my friend. How can I tell him I've loved him ever since our first kiss together? Oh, man up, Puckett._

_Timidly, I look up at him and his eyes are wide, staring back at me._

_"I-"_

_He cut me off with his lips, pressing onto mine. I felt a fire in the passion and tangled my hands in his hair as he held onto my waist. His lips just felt so perfect on mine._

_He pulled away and we both gasped for air, leaning our foreheads against each other._

_"I love you too, Princess Puckett."_

_At school, I felt everyone's eyes on me. I just wanted to dig a hole and hide in it forever. They all stared and whispered. Well, they did until Freddie growled at them and gave them a look that shut them up immediately. He never left my side and he protected me at every moment._

_Then, just when things were getting back to normal, I threw up one morning after a breakfast of bacon and eggs. Freddie watched me worriedly as I counted the days in my head. I was late._

_I pushed Freddie aside and ran out of the apartment with him calling frantically after me. I grabbed several tests from the convenience store and ran back to his apartment, locking myself in the bathroom._

_Positive._

_Positive._

_Positive._

_Positive._

_I was pregnant._

_I crumpled onto the floor and started sobbing as Freddie banged on the door, begging to be let in._

_Finally, he picked the lock and came in. He saw the pregnancy tests._

_"Oh, Sam."_

_He held me in silence. He was the one who was always there. I was so afraid he'd leave me then. As if he could feel my fear, he held my face and said,_

_"I will never leave you, Sam. I love you."_

_And the rumors and whispering started flying again in school when they somehow found out about my pregnancy. Until I socked one kid in the face and broke his nose. He cried on the floor clutching his bloody face. I may be pregnant but I can still break your face. No one messes with Sam Puckett. Freddie was there to keep me sane._

_He was there throughout my pregnancy. He was there during the birth of my son. And two years after that horrid night, he is still here._

_I love my son. I don't care how he came to be. He is my baby and he is mine. His blonde hair and blue eyes. His mischievous personality. Just like me. Freddie loves him too. He treats Jord like his own son._

_I love my Freddifer. He is sweet and kind and protective and nerdy. But he is my nerd. And he has never pushed me about having sex. He is the only man I've ever loved and the only man I ever will love._

I am pulled from my thoughts when I feel sand thrown onto my hands. I look down and see Jord pushing the sand I dug up back into the hole.

"Jord, don't do that. Mommy's making a little pool for you."

He just smiles and I look back into the hole. Something orange in the hole catches my eye. I dig up the sand until the orange object is fully uncovered. Tissue paper?

I reach toward the orange tissue paper and take it out of the hole. Just as I unfold the last piece of paper, revealing a little black box inside, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I look up into the pools of caramel that are the eyes of my Freduccini. He is kneeling next to me. There is a loving smile in his eyes.

I look from his eyes to the box in my hands and back to him. I gasp.

"Sam, when I first met you, I couldn't believe how beautiful you were. You always had a sparkle in your eye that reflected many mischievous thoughts. I was afraid to tell you how I felt and I was also kinda afraid of you since you decided that I was going to be your little punching bag, not that I mind, darling. Then ever since our first kiss, I could barely control myself from just blurting out my feelings to you. I felt so empty without you. When I found you that night with fear blurring out the sparkle in your eyes, I was so angry. How could anyone hurt you and why wasn't I there earlier to protect you? I could've killed that guy. I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier. But I will always be here now. I will always protect you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Jordan. Somehow you've dug your way into my heart. I love you, Samantha Puckett. Will you marry me?"

My mouth drops open before I quickly close it and tears fill my eyes. Freddie looks nervous at my reaction. Oh, you silly nub. I throw my arms around his neck.

"Oh, Freddork. Yes, my darling nub."

His lips crash onto mine and I could feel his giant grin against my lips. I couldn't help but smile too.

He opens the little black box and slips the ring onto my finger. It is a heart-shaped diamond and two blue smaller stones of different shades on either side of the diamond with a silver band. It is perfect. Happy tears fill my eyes again. I shake my head and punch the nerd's shoulder.

"Sam!"

"That's for making me cry again, Freducation."

"Thanks a lot. That hurt, you blonde-headed demon."

"Oh, suck it up. You love me, Benson."

"That I do, Puckett."

"I love you, Freddie."

"I love you, Sam."

He leans and meet my lips again. We kiss hungrily and my hands move to his hair. His hands move down my sides. Sparks fly everywhere as the kiss deepens. His tongue slides over my bottom lip and I let him in, moaning into his mouth. Nothing else exists in that moment. Just me and my dork.

Then something wet and cold splats on our faces. Freddie and I jolt apart.

There is Jord grinning like a cute little devil with wet sand in his hands, his sky blue eyes sparkling. He had tipped over the bucket of water into the hole. Squealing with joy, he runs into Freddie and I and splats his wet sand handprints onto our faces.

"I lub Mommy n Daddy."

"Aw, Daddy loves you too, Jord."

"By the way, Fredweiner, did you get my ham?"


End file.
